


Get Out! (Or Alternatively, How Percy Got Scarred For Life)

by orphan_account



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/M, M/M, Non graphic mention of sexytime activities, Percy gets scarred for life, Probably ooc, i don't know how to tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-30
Updated: 2017-11-30
Packaged: 2019-02-08 14:02:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12866049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Percy walks in on something he never wanted to see. Ever.(Horrible title I know.)





	Get Out! (Or Alternatively, How Percy Got Scarred For Life)

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I, unfortunately, do not own Percy Jackson (All rights to Uncle Rick) and I can only wish I made money from this.  
> On with the show!!!

Percy was hiding.

Yes, you read that right. Percy Jackson, Son of the Sea God, former New Rome Praetor, Survivor of Countless Quests and Soon-to-Be Husband of Annabeth Chase, was hiding.

Under his bed. (Well, his and Annabeth's, but yeah. Under the bed)

Why, you ask, why would this awe-inspiring hero half blood be hiding under the bed like a scared little girl?

That is a very good question.

You see, it had all started earlier that day, when he had walked, poor, unsuspecting Percy had walked into Cabin 13, a.k.a the Hades Cabin.

 

~•~Earlier that Day, (around 3'o clock) Camp Half Blood~•~

Percy walked down the hill to the U of the cabins spread out beneath him, much bigger than it had been before the Second Titan War. He stopped, struck by the same sense of awe-relief-calm that always hit him when he saw this.

Percy smiled, thinking of all the good times he'd had at this camp as he walked down the hill. He made his way down past his own cabin, Annabeth's, Leo's, Piper's, Hermes'........

He hummed absently under his breath-Under the Sea from The Little Mermaid. Hey, his little sister loved the movie, so who was to blame when he played it over, and over, and over? Percy stopped in front of the intimidating dark cabin, frowning. It really needed a makeover, some color somewhere in all that black and black and black.

He opened the door, barely knocking, before stopping dead. His words dried in his mouth, his hands shook, he blinked rapidly and his forehead and hands grew clammy with sweat.

What, you ask, was it that he saw to make him react this way? What could possibly rattle the great hero so?

Well, never fear, dear readers, for I will tell you now!

It was Nico. And Will. But not just that-Percy was fine with them being together, he just...........didn't want to see them be THIS together. Ever. At all.

He'd like, hell, he'd LOVE to not see Will's shirt and pants and-other pants- be pilled on the floor next to the bed, to erase completely Nico darker colored clothing half on the floor, spilling down from the bed, where.......

Well, dear readers, I think you can imagine exactly what was happening on Nico's bed.

At this point, Percy felt he could not be blamed for screaming, embarrassingly high-pitched, and turning to run out the door, almost tripping several times and actually tripping many more. 

That's what happened next, Percy Jackson fleeing from the Hades Cabin like his heels were on fire, like he'd been told blue food would be cancelled if he didn't get to his cabin immediately, like Medusa was behind him wearing lingerie and and making kissy faces, like Smelly Gabe had come to life.....

Well, you get the idea. And, for the record, no one blamed Percy when they realized what he was running from, though he did almost start a riot and cause several campers panic attacks.

And that, dear readers, is exactly how Percy Jackson, Owner-of-Too-Many-Titles, came to be hiding under his bed. And later, sobbing into Annabeth's arms that third baby boy was all grown up.

(Percy doesn't look Nico or Will in the eye for weeks after word.)  
(It is extremely awkward)  
(More so when Nico and Will realized why Percy won't look them in the eye anymore.)

(Eventually, Annabeth, Piper, and Hazel force them to talk to each other.)  
(It's very awkward during the talking part, but it gets better)

 

(And Percy learns to knock before walking into a room. Eventually.)

 

THE END

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in a hour on a half broken tablet DONT JUDGE ME TOO HARSHLY  
> Also no beta, soooo....
> 
> Also points to whoever spots the pun! Sorry-not-Sorry!


End file.
